Gigan
Powers and Stats Origin: Godzilla Tier: ' '''6-C '| '''Unknown, possibly High 6-C '''to '''Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Durability, Flight, Diamond Manipulation, Cyborg Physiology, Hooked Appendages, Grappling Hooks, Buzzsaw, Chainsaws, Razor Discs, Eye Laser, Heat Ray, Teleportation, Infra-red Vision Destructive Capacity: Island Level (Fought and overpowered Godzilla for a while, was the first monster to cause Godzilla to bleed profusely, completely overpowered Anguirus, Gigan is King Ghidorah's sidekick and has shown to be comparable to him) | Unknown, possibly Large Island Level to Small Country Level (Fought on par with Godzilla and Mothra,is the sidekick of Monster X and is likely somewhat comparable) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M (Kicked the 20,000 ton Godzilla dozens of meters with one kick and overpowered him for a while, superior to the 30,000 ton Anguirus, comparable to King Ghidorah) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ to Class EJ (Physical strikes made Godzilla and Anguirus bleed profusely, overpowered Jet Jaguar, likely comparable to King Ghidorah) | Unknown, possibly Class EJ+ to Class ZJ Speed: Superhuman+ movement speed (Outpaced Anguirus and Godzilla) Subsonic reactions (Reacted to Fighter Jets casually) Supersonic flight in atmosphere (Mach 3), likely Massively FTL+ flight speed in Diamond Form (Traveled from the Space Hunter M Nebula to Earth within minutes) | Unknown Durability: Island Level (A weaker kaiju Manda survived the blast of an explosion that broke through from six miles under the sea floor, the ocean above it and still went into the sky, survived multiple Atomic Rays from Godzilla on multiple occasions) | Unknown, possibly Large Island Level to Small Country Level Intelligence: '''Capable of communicating and planning with other monsters, celebrated to two opponents being stuck temporarily, likely sentient to a degree. '''Attacks/Techniques: '-Teleportation:' Gigan can teleport short distances to confuse his opponents. '-Diamond Encasing:' Gigan can encase himself with diamond for Diamond Form. This form is used to travel long interstellar distances. Physical attacks: '-Hooked Appendages:' Gigan can slash his opponents with giant hook blades. These giant hooks were upgraded to cause explosions on contact. '-Chainsaw:' After losing his head in battle, Gigan was repaired and had his appendages replaced with giant double chainsaws. '-Grappling Cables:' Gigan can fire four grappling cables, two from each of his appendages. They have a range of at least hundreds of meters. Gigan can use these to pull his opponents into the buzzsaw on his stomach. '-Buzzsaw:' Gigan has a buzzsaw on his stomach that him uses to saw opponents. '-Razor Discs:' Gigan can shoot guided boomeranging razor discs from two hidden slots in his upper torso. '-Tail Pincer:' Gigan can grab his opponent using the pincer on his tail. Energy attacks: '-Heat Ray:' Gigan can shoot a heat ray from his mouth. It's temperature is 5,000 degrees (Source: Tohokingdom). '-High-Powered Eye Laser:' Gigan can fire an accurate red laser from a cannon located above his eye. '-Cluster Light Ray:' Gigan's eye can shoot out an attack very similar to the red eye laser. The Cluster Light Ray starts out as a single beam that then splits into many smaller ones. '-Shotgun Blast:' A heavily inaccurate version of the Cluster Light Ray that immediately scatters. Key: Showa | Final Wars Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Tier 6 Category:Cyborgs